


Icy Date

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Brendan takes Steven to Shoal Cave because who would know better on where to find the ice rock than a gem expert.





	Icy Date

“You weren't joking when you said this place was a frozen wonderland.” Brendan barely manages out as he shivers for the umpteenth time. 

Living in Hoenn you get used to the warm weather. It was almost tropical, but to an extent since Alola had that title won. Which Brendan was used to the weather by now, however..

“You did say you wanted a Glaceon, didn't you? I'm afraid this is the only place in Hoenn you can evolve an Eevee into one.” Steven pats the young champion’s back sympathetically. Since Steven knew Hoenn like the back of his hand Brendan thought it'd be wise to bring him along. And.. the fact that Steven lit up at the mention of the ice rock’s whereabouts was a bonus. It was cute seeing his boyfriend get all eager over rock facts.

Actually now that he thinks about Steven invited himself, but Brendan doesn't mind the company, it's more fun traveling together anyway.

_ ‘Steven probably thinks we're on a date.’  _

Brendan laughs quietly at the thought before he shivers again. Originally being from Johto he can't recall any place that was  _ this  _ cold, except maybe the Ice Path, but he's never actually been there anyway. Then there was Mt. Silver, but that was only open for powerful trainers.

Since this one room filled with ice was making him shake like a leaf he doubts he'd ever consider the idea of going to a mountain full of snow.

“I don't know how people in Sinnoh manage this.” Brendan huffs, watching his breath appear as he talks and holds his Eevee closer to his chest. 

Steven chuckles, looking like he wants to explain why, but decides against it. “I'll take you to the hot spring in Lavaridge Town once we get done, okay?” 

“ _ Please. _ ” Brendan finally manages a smile, even his Eevee chirping in agreement. 

It's the last thing he says before a wild Spheal rolls out behind the ice rock looking for a battle. Eager to protect its trainer, Eevee leaps out of Brendan’s arms and looks back at its trainer confidently. 

“Now's your chance.” Steven whispers to Brendan, nudging him lightly. The champion sends a smile and nods Steven’s way before he’s yelling out an attack.

Spheal uses ice ball, but Eevee is quick to dodge the first move, using Quick Attack against the ball of ice. The difference in their levels must be apparent since it only takes one Take Down to faint the Spheal with Eevee stomping its foot on the ground, holding its head up high in victory. 

At least the one battle is enough for Eevee to start glowing, going into the process of evolving. Brendan watches in amazement never getting enough of the sight towards his team growing stronger.

“Glac!” Brendan’s new ice type chirps, swaying its tail and jumping into  Brendan's arms once he kneels down to hug his new Glaceon. He barely notices Steven spraying Spheal with a hyper potion before he's by his side beaming down at him.

“I knew you could do it.” Steven’s smile is enough to warm Brendan’s heart. The praise is always nice to hear from him to, but then again Brendan could listen to Steven talk just about anything. Even if he rambled on about stones. It was nice to see him excited either way.

“T-thanks Steven. Arceus, she’s f-freezing now.” On cue Glaceon decides to nuzzle her head against Brendan's cheek and snatches his hat off, sliding around on the ice. 

Brendan lets out a sigh at the loss of his hat, but finds himself smiling once he sees Glaceon playing with the Spheal they just encountered.

The champion doesn't stop watching them until he feels something drape around his shoulders, noticing it to be Steven’s signature coat. 

“Something to warm you up for now.” Brendan notices the way Steven’s expression softens as he looks down at him and feels the protest in his mouth fade away. 

On the spur of the moment Brendan reaches up to tug Steven down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Both are cold, but Brendan doesn't want to pull away. Though to his disappointment Steven is the one who breaks the kiss while puffing out a breath of laughter.

“As much as I want to continue I don't think we should risk you getting sick. You'll be busy training up your Glaceon, won't you?” Steven tilts his head, winking at Brendan who feels his face heat up ever so slightly as he nods back. 

“Y-yeah. Let’s go Glaceon!” Brendan waits until his Glaceon gets done with the Spheal and returns it back to its ball. “This is turning out to be a nice date.” 

It slips out accidentally and it earns him a curious look from Steven.

“I'm glad you thought so too.” Steven laughs, ruffling Brendan's hair before the trainer can get his hat back on. 

“L-let's get out of here, you know like you said to escape the cold.” Least he had an excuse to escape his embarrassment. 

“I'd gladly go on a Pokemon date again with you.” Brendan doesn't have to look to his side to know Steven's grinning. But at least he isn't smug about it.

“Maybe we can go find a new steel type for you.” Brendan has to stop himself from day dreaming about finding a steel-type Eeveelution for Steven. Maybe they exist in another region, but then again even he hasn't completed the Pokedex yet to know all what Eevee can evolve into.  


“Whatever the type may be I'm just happy to be by your side.” Steven stops in his tracks to take Brendan’s hand in his, lifting it up to press his lips softly against his hand. With actions like those he's not even sure why Steven would question people calling him a dreamboat.

“H-hey Steven?”

“Hm?”

“Your rings are freezing.” 

“And your face is warm.” 

Steven caresses Brendan’s face and laughs as Brendan sticks his tongue out at him. Despite how cold it was Steven always managed to warm Brendan up no matter the temperature, and it was something he came to love.

Well, when it wasn't embarrassing him of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh wanted to write something winter-y and since Hoenn doesn't have many places like that I had to improvise.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading!


End file.
